


Accidentally engaged

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: In order to avoid eunwoo flirtation taeyong went ahead and said he has a freaking fiance. Without even thinking he blurts out the name 'Jung Jaehyun' and even list out his ideal men characterization.Little did he know that he is going to get a new boss a handsome one if i can add.





	1. silly mistake?

"Taeyong!!! your boyfriend is here" Ten glances at taeyong while grinning. Taeyong rolls his eye and sigh "How many more time does Eunwoo is going to come and harass me.

"can anyone go and tell him that I am not here"Taeyong looks at Ten and Jungwoo with a puppy eyes. "Urgh fine but this is the last time I am doing this" 

"Sorry Eunwoo, Taeyong is not home today." Jungwoo begs to god that Eunwoo for once will understand and back the hell off. But certainly he is not pious enough.

"Taeyong I know you are there....please give me a chance to be your boyfriend" Taeyong rolls his eyes for like the million time and went out. He is going to finish this once and for all. He and his friends has suffered enough by this creature.

"Mr Eunwoo I am really sorry but that will be impossible, I have told you a thousand time already that I would not be your boyfriend no matter what" Cant this guy understand me like this scenario has happen so many times before that he already knows what Eunwoo is going to say.

"At least tell me why are you rejecting me so I can make it work" Eunwoo has tears in his eyes but Taeyong knows better than to gives it up.

That was when he suddenly thought of an idea "Dear god i would like to apologize first and foremost for lying but this bastard is not giving me any choices."

"I have a fiance!" Ten and Jungwoo gasped while seeing Taeyong's confident face.

Eunwoo was suprised that's for sure but he knows Taeyong "What is his name then?"

Taeyong went silence for a while. He certainly doesn't expect that Eunwoo is going to ask for his nonexistance fiance. Eunwoo smirks "What kind of a fiance doesnt know his own man name"

Taeyong looks to his friends for help but none of them were helping. "its....Jaehyun yes Jung Jaehyun" Taeyong looks at Eunwoo triumphly while quickly adds "He is tall has fair skin,fluent in english, goodlooking, a bit muscular has a cute dimple and is as rich as you are Eunwoo".

Ten and Jungwoo looks at Taeyong as if he is insane. Taeyong is basically saying all of his taste for an ideal man which he has says for multiple times to them. "Taeyong is either crazy, desperate or both, most probably the last one. 

This time it was Eunwoo's turn to be silent as he looks at Taeyong to search for any sign of a lie but fortunately he can't find any.

Taeyong smiles to himself as he saw Eunwoo walks away from his house."Freaking finally"

Taeyong mind flew back to the unknown guy that he just blurts out. There will never be a guy that fits all of it right? Like that it will certainly be impossible. If that guy really exists the universe must really hate him then.

 

 

The next day he found out that the universe really did hate him....


	2. NO WAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I am writing a fic so any comments about how to make it better is extremely welcomed.

"Finally a day where Eunwoo did not call or come to my office.It literally is a heaven" Taeyong smiles while telling ten and Jungwoo. It has been a peaceful day where even his co-workers find weird. Eunwoo's company (more like his dad) is one of the business partner of Taeyong's company which gives him a reason to come and disturb Taeyong in a daily basis. The whole company seems to know it and they have always find it weird on why Taeyong rejected the "Perfect Eunwoo", more like snobbish eunwoo , Taeyong thinks.

Believe me the three of them were having a great time gossiping about the rest of their friend when a certain guy decided to ruin it. A honk can be heard and the three of them quickly looks out of the window. Taeyong has this face that he only wears when he is extremely frustrated. "Really that lie only lasts him for a day,huh" Annoyed is an understadment when it comes to what Taeyong feels right now but the fact that he has a 'fiance' gives him a bit of a hope. It will be a lot easier to say no to him now that he has a fiance.

"What more do you want Eunwoo, didn't I tell you that we as a couple is impossible in every way" Taeyong looks at Eunwoo for a sec before returning back to his phone pretending that he is busy. "Please Taeyong just hear me out for once" 

 

"Well I am waiting"

 

"Your fiance, Jaehyun I think I know him" Only god knows how hard my heart was beating at that time. The Jung Jaehyun is fake. So there is no way Eunwoo knows him. Is there even a possibility that a guy like him even existed?

 

"I beg you pardon, did you just said that you know my fiance?" I swear Ten and Jungwoo looks as if they were about to cry or laugh. More like the latter.

 

"Yes i do know him and he is not the right guy for you. He already has someone and from what I heard they are deeply in love"

 

Okay this is getting weirder as the time goes. I am sure that he just says this in order to make me believe in it and left my fiance. Little did he knows that none of it was real. Well two person can play a game right "Listen here Eunwoo I know my fiance and he will never do this kind of stuff. I trust him more than you so it will be better for you to leave now. What would my fiance think if he know a guy came to met his fiance in the middle of the night. Just leave please." Just like that The three of us went back into our house and locked the door.

 

It was a relief that Eunwoo go home after that but the feeling of doubt started to crept me up. What if Eunwoo is right like what if Jung Jaehyun actually exists . Huh I dont even want to think about it, I have work tomorow and it will be a lot better if I slept early.

 

 

 

"Are we really getting a new boss?" I look at Yuta while asking him. "Yeah that is what I heard, he is the youngest son of the jung family and has been studying in America for 4 years that is why he is here now." aeveryone were talking about the new boss who will lead our team, before this it was his brother Jung Yunoh who has been leading us and he has been nothing except nice towards all of us especially me as I am his secreatery. If only he is not married I would have tried to flirt with him right then and there.

"He must be handsome too right like the whole family is a piece of art when it comes to look " Yuta nods as he said "Yeah from what I heard he is as handsome as Sir Yunoh is if not better". "What is his name by the way. I am his secreatery so it will be better if i know right" 

"Uhmmm i think the name was something like........


	3. Gorgeous

"Jung Yoonoh yup that is his name" "I really do hope he is as nice as his older brother,Johnny" Yuta agrees with me and went back to his work.

 

 

Taeyong swears he has set his clock at 7 in the morning so he cant really explain why he woke up at 7:30 when his work start at 7:45. To make it worse today is the day the new boss is coming and i have obviously makes a bad impression for coming late.Once Taeyong arrives at his floor he felt extremely relieved to see that everyone has gathered together probably for the introduction of the new boss. Taeyong carefully tiptoes while bowing his body so that no one saw him coming late. Taeyong quickly went to Yuta's side and tapped his shoulder. "is that the new boss?" Yuta's answer cant even be heard when he saw the new boss. Damn Jung Yoonoh is hot.

 

For the past 24 years he has always told his friends about his ideal type for a man. fair skin, fluent in english, goodlooking , a bit muscular and most importantly cute dimple on his cheek. But at the same time his friends especially Ten has always told him that such a man doesnt exist. "Cute with sexy body? Keep on dreaming Taeyong" was what Ten has always told him. But this guy right here can shut Ten up for sure. He ticks all the boxes even the english part when he talks in english to greet one of our employee,Mark. 'Taeyong is it just me or he is looking at you as if he wants to eat you alive?",Yuta suddenly said. I would have considered that as a joke if not for the look that the new boss is giving me right now. If looks can kill,Taeyong would have been dead by now. Luckily the introduction is already done and all of them went back to their own table. Yuta and I instead went to the pantry to gossip about the new boss.

 

"He is hot isnt he?" I nodded as I said "Yup totally, he looks hot and drop dead gorgeous. Why arent people like him seduce me instead of people like Eunwoo?" I was stirring my hot chocolate but Yuta doesnt seem to answer me back so I tilted my head and saw Yuta's face went pale. "I would certainly want to thank you for the praise but did you really think no one saw you coming late just now?" Taeyong turns his body slowly while fearing for his life. There in front of him is Jung Yoonoh the guy who he just call hot just now. With a deadly glare "Mr.....Taeyong? Come to my office now!" Jung Yoonoh left him and went to his office. Taeyong was certainly thinking about running away by now but the fact that paycheck day is just around the corner and all the bills that is left unpaid he stays and put down his mug to go meet his new boss. As he was about to go Yuta holds his hand and said" Just so you know he said before that he doesnt like being called yoonoh so call him Jaehyun instead with his surnames and all so it will be Jung Jaehyun. It took everything that Taeyong has left to stay standing and not fell down on his knees. This is the worst thing that could have ever happened in his life.Is karma coming back at him now for lying to Eunwoo? . As he was thinking about what he was supposed to do suddenly a voice can be heard "Mr Taeyong in my office now!"

 

 

It has already been a couple of minutes since Taeyong enters Jaehyun's aka his fiance office. He is staring at his fingers too afraid to even look at Jaehyun's eyes. "Didnt you said that you like how I look? Do you suddenly hate it now that you dont want to look at it anymore?" Taeyong shakes his head but is still too scared to look up. "Do you know that I am your new boss here?" Taeyong nodded while thinking "Yes I do and you are also my fiance but that is something that you should never knows." "Do you know why you are here?" "Duh of course I am here to be punished for being late not for a date or something" Well Taeyong doesnt actually says that instead he shakes his head again. "You are here so that I can seduce you. " Taeyong looks up in shock to see Jung Jaehyun grins handsomely while lifting his brow. Gosh what kind of trouble do Taeyong gets himself in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Jung Jaehyun aka our poetic beauty. I hope you will live a longer and much greater life in the future.


	4. Busted!

To say that Taeyong is nervous is an understatement. It has been a week since the arrival of his new boss- cough- fiance and Eunwoo hasn't disturbed him at all. But today, Eunwoo is due to come for a business meeting with none other than the Jung Jaehyun. Worsen, Taeyong is his secretary so he will need to be present on the whole meeting. Talking about Jaehyun just makes Taeyong's blood boil. Imagine being Taeyong and you have been cleaning Jaehyun's room diligently for the past hour just for it to return back to how it looks like before after a mere 10 minutes. The thing is Jaehyun will ask Taeyong about everything and when I say everything it literally does mean everything. "Taeyong where is my file? " "Taeyong where is my jacket?" "Taeyong where is the paper that you gave just now?" When Taeyong asks about it Jaehyun just casually says that he wants to see Taeyong's face a lot. There!!! That is one of the moments when Jaehyun just suddenly turns from a cold boss to a cheeky one. Not to mention that it is also Taeyong favourite moments and only happens once in a blue moon and lasts only a few seconds. But does Jaehyun really thinks that Taeyong doesnt see him smiling after he picked on him on purpose.

 

Back to present, Taeyong is having a really hard time focusing on his job. Eunwoo is right in front of him looking straight at him as if he has something on his face. Jaehyun's is explaining on how the deal is supposed to work while Eunwoo's secretary writes it all down. Thank goodness everything went well in the conference room and it was already time for taeyong to go home. But who would have thought that Eunwoo will be waiting for him in front of the company right when both Jaehyun and Taeyong are going out. At the same time Taeyong can see Ten and Jungwoo coming to pick him up. He was about to say goodbye to Jaehyun when Eunwoo suddenly went " You have a pretty fiance, you know. I am so jealous" Jaehyun was confused for awhile as Eunwoo continues "Congratulation for your engagement with Taeyong, you two looks good together" And just like that he went away with his car leaving Taeyong feeling all scared. Taeyong was about to run away when Jaehyun yanked his hand and Taeyong were greeted with his icy cold eyes. "You are coming with me" Ten and Jungwoo were alarmed and quickly shield Taeyong's body with theirs. "Dont worry I am not going to hurt him or something but don't you think you have an explanation to do Mr Taeyong?" taeyong was reluctant to go but he realises that he is the one in the fault now. He hands his bag to Ten and follow Jaehyun towards his car. After a 10 minutes ride they arrived to aplace that looks a lot like garden but it was odd as no one was there. "Oh my this is the private property that is owned by the Jung's family" Taeyong remembers the article he reads a few monts ago. " What is Jaehyun kills me and bury me here? Wargghhh mommy help me!"

 

 

"You have 5 minutes to explain this crap to me and don't even think about lying" So Taeyong starts with the first time that he meets Eunwoo and told the whole story withou skpping any details. Taeyong saw a glimpse of hope when he saw Jaehyun smile but it all die when Jaehyun laugh mockingly. " You know what, you should be a writer not a secretary. You just created an amazing story that even I couldn't think of." Jaehyun was looking at Taeyong with a cold stare, "Are you that desperate to get married or something? Then go ahead but keep me out of it. You are an amzng liar you know, I almost fell in your trap just now. Taeyong was on the burst of crying while holding his fist. No matter what Jaehyun says he is still Taeyong's boss and he has been taught since young to respect others. Futhermore anyone will be confused and mad if they are put in Jaehyun's shoes now. Jaehyun knows that Taeyong is crying but his heart still doesnt want to accept that Taeyong really uses his name out of all the name existed out there. " I took it back instead of being a writer you should be an actor. With your ability of crying anytime you need sympathy you can be a great actor you know." Jaehyun realises a tad late that he has went too far but he will never expect it when PANGGGG.(gosh I dont even know how to make it sounds actually)

 

Jaehyun is in a daze. Did Taeyong really just punched him in the face? " If you don't want to believe me then alright but you have got no right to say those evil things about me when you know nothing about me" Once he said that Taeyong walked away as fast as he can. He didnt managed to walk that far when a honk can be heard from his back. Taeyong doesn't even look back as he walks away. jaehyun stepped out of his car and pull Taeyong by his hand to his car. He dont even know where he got the power from but he managed to set himself free and was about to go when "Ahhhh let me down Jaehyun." "I promised you friends that I will brought you home safely so to answer your question I am trying to keep my promise" 

 

"Fine but let me down, I can walk by myself" "Not in the million years, what if you walked away like before" Knowing that there was nothing that he can do, Taeyong only sigh in as he was brought to the car in the hug of Jung Jaehyun himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i do Jaehyun's part of story from the beginning chapter first or just continues on with the story?


	5. Chapter 5

"I am home!" Jaehyun stepped in his house while untying his tie and put his briefcase on the sofa. "Uncle Jae!!" Jisung and Chenle came running at me with like the biggest smile on their face. I hugged them and give both of them a kiss on each cheek.(Okay I literally have a soft spot for guys who is nice to kids so don't blame me). I walked towards the dining room and sat next to my mom."Why are you a little late today, Jae?" 

 

"I had a small issue to be solved just now so I took a trip to somewhere just now." 

 

"Don't overwork yourself okay, you just finish your study so take a rest sometimes." I know exactly what is coming after this. "And when will you bring a girl or a boy home?" Don't be suprised, I am a bi and I have already told my parents about it. Luckily they are cool with it as long as I am happy. On the mention of a lover I instantly has a smile spread across my face as I remember the latest subject that I love to tease. Being around him has been a good change actually as Jaehyun kindda turns back to his old self. I grinned and said "You know mom I actually has a fiance already." I chuckled looking at my mom's shock face.Okay every parents will be worried if their son suddenly said that he has a fiance without telling them beforehand. But this is Jaehyun we are talking about and his parents want nothing but happiness for him especially after what have happened." I am joking mom, there is no way I will get married without telling you first. I am going back to my room okay." I peck my mom's cheek and went back to my room upstairs.Once in his room, Jaehyun laid on his bed while thinking about what just happened. Okay not really more like what has happened for the past week after he meet a certain someone.

-

It was my first day here and so far so good I guess. Nothing is really interesting except the fact that someone is sneakingly coming in as careful as he can but did he really think that Jaehyun won't see him?. He was about to call upon him when he was mesmerized by the culprit himself. Okay let's be honest here, human cannot possibly look like that. Is he made in a lab or something? Doe-like eye , broad shoulder, perfect t-zone, and the most prominant is his perfectly structured jawline. I can go on and on when I suddenly remember that I am staring at him so I look away not without stealing some glances towards him once in a while. The whole introduction thing is finally done and I went straight to my office and wait for my secretary. I was informed that his name is Taeyong and Johnny told me that he looks a lot like an anime character.Like how can someone actually looks like that? I went towards his table and found a frame on his table.I picked it up and a grin found it way to my handsome face. it seems like I just found my source of amusement here in my new office. I scanned the whole office and found him at the pantry. As I make my way towards him I accidently heard their conversation. I wasn't trying to eavesdropping okay. "Why aren't people like him seduce me instead of Eunwoo?" I can't help but grinned again just hearing that. By then I have made up my mind that I am gonna tease the hell out of this guy. Well I basically started right away "I would certainly want to thank you for the praise but did you really think no one say you coming late just now?" I tried very hard to supress my laugh when I saw how shock he was but once I showed my back The laugh just came out naturally. This is gonna be fun.

-

Jaehyun smiles just thinking about what had happened. Taeyong's blush and his flustered face really make Jaehyun's day alot better. There hasnt been a day passed that Jaehyun doesnt tease him so there is a possibility that Taeyong will take revenge on him.Deep down inside Jaehyun do believes in Taeyong but anyone who hears the story would have thought that he is lying. Especially since it was Eunwoo who told him about it, like did he really thinks that Jaehyun didn't see the lust he have in his eyes whenever he looks at Taeyong especially in the meeting room just now. If it was not because of the fact that Eunwoo is an important business partner, he would have left the meeting with Taeyong on his side of course. But out of all thing, he would have never thought that Taeyong will dare punch him in the face. I need to admit that even with that slender body that guy can punch hard.Jaehyun touches his cheek and chuckled. Anyone who saw him would have thought that he is thinking about his lover but who would have thought that he is thinking about a guy who has just punched him in the face?


	6. Chapter 6

Taeyong thought that the problem regarding Eunwoo is completely done now that his supposed fiance is in the same office as him. Little did he know that it makes Eunwoo much more braver to show his affection towards Taeyong just to piss Jaehyun off. The next day after their meeting, Eunwoo came to the company to visit Taeyong with a bouquet of flower in his hand.It was purple roses together with baby breath which is Taeyong's favourite flower. He placed it on Taeyong's table and show him a dazzling smile. Taeyong eyed the flowers and sigh. "Here we go again."

 

Jaehyun was sitting on his chair as he look at Eunwoo who is now at Taeyong's table. He has got no idea why he is a little pissed to see Eunwoo showing such affection when Taeyong is supposed to be his fiance. "What on earth am I thinking right now? Taeyong and I have got nothing between us." Jaehyun calmed himself down by saying that he got mad just because he hate seeing his worker doing something else other than work when it is work time. But as he saw Taeyong's face that seems desperately in need of help Jaehyun felt a pang of satisfaction. And because of that he decided to help Taeyong out.

 

Taeyong was about to grab the flower and dump it in the dustbin when Jaehyun suddenly came out of his room with a box in his hand heading towards them. Once Jaehyun arrives at Taeyong's table he displays the sweetest smile (Taeyong thought he was gonna die when he saw how sweet Jaehyun looks) and asks Eunwoo why he is here. Eunwoo glares at Jaehyun and purposely said this to rile Jaehyun up. "I am here to visit Taeyong like how I used to. I love giving him flowers just to remind him how beautiful he is even if he is compared to these flowers." Eunwoo smiles a little bit when he saw Jaehyun's face change a little bit before goes back to how it is before. Jaehyun reply by saying "Well, I guess you didnt know that Taeyong prefers sweets more than flowers similar to his sweet-like candy kind of person he is. With that Jaehyun puts the box in his hand on Taeyong's table. It was a box beautifully wrapped with a blue ribbon filled with mouth-watering macarons.

 

Jaehyun leans in a little bit so that the other employees cannot hear what he was about to say. "Just a reminder that this beautiful and sweet like guy has a fiance who is standing right infront of you right now. So how do I sat it nicely ummmm back off." Taeyong jaw dropped as he heard it and Eunwoo left seconds after hearing what Jaehyun says. Taeyong doesn't even get to hold the flowers when Jaehyun suddenly took the flowers and dumped in in the dustbin next to Taeyons's table and walked towards his office back. Taeyong sat back on his chair and his eyes captured the box of macaron that is now sitting on his table." Oh Jaehyun must have forget to took it back." So Taeyong went towards Jaehyun's office and knocked. "Come in." Gosh even his voice sound sexy after what he just did just now. 

 

Taeyong stepped in Jaehyun's office and put the box on his table. "You forget this just now." Truthfully Taeyong doesn't want to give it back but he is not that shameless to eat it. "You don't like sweets?" JAehyun asked while looking at Taeyong's eyes. "No! I do like it a lot but this is yours." Jaehyun opened the box and bite half of it. "It is way too sweet for me. Here why don't you tried it."Jaehyun was about to put the macaron back in the box but Taeyong thought that it was for him so Taeyong ate the piece in Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun was shocked but he instantly smiled fondly when he saw Taeyong closed his eyes as he devour the taste. "Go ahead and try another one, Taeyong"

 

Taeyong popped another one in his mouth and his eyes automatically closes and his smile started blooming. He hears someone says "Cute!" and a click sound but when he opened his eyes Jaehyun was already looking at his phone. "Probably he heard wrong?". Taeyong's heart goes wild as he sw Jaehyun smiles fondly towards his phone. "I will excuse myself firsr, sir." As he opened the door Taeyong looks at Jaehyun and said "Thanks a lot for just now, sir. It means a lot to me." While flashing his healing smile he was about to exit the room whenJaehyun said " It is okay. I don't like to see what is mine getting disturbed by another man." With that he flashes his killer smile and a deadly wink that sent an earth-quack to Taeyong's heart. Once Taeyong is out of his room, Jaehyun chuckles at the image of both when Taeyong eats thet he took using his phone and his face just now when he got flutered. Honestly he has got no idea what is happening towards himself but he felt so much happier because of thet one creature outside of his room whi is eating macarons happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Honestly the whole week has been a mixture of hell and heaven together. Jaehyun can surely be as sweet as a candy but still be a pain the ass at some time. The one weird thing is only the fact that he always seems to have something to say whenever he became sweet and then suddenly he turns to a man version of a bitch. What weirder is the fact that he suddenly wants to have lunch with me after the whole day looking nervous over everything. So we were sitting on a table in one of the Jung's restaurant and Jaehyun eyes was on his hand. It was as if his confidence got sucked out of him overnight. But know what I am just going to enjoy the fact that the whole restaurant is empty and act as if I am in a drama as the main hero or something. 

 

We were already on our dessert when Jaehyun breaks the ice. "So how are you and Eunwoo?" Well that is really weird as Jaehyun has been really sensitive with the the mention of Eunwoo's name. "Nothing's much as he still doesn't know the truth but yeah there is nothing between us." Jaehyun can't even hide his smile as he eats his strawberry cheese cake that looks so good. My dessert is already finished but I certainly don't mind eating some more. Upon seeing Taeyong's stare towards his cheese cake Jaehyun offers it to him and Taeyong did nothing to hide his happiness. Jaehyun on the other hand felt happy just to see Taeyong's face while he ate it and it is better that way as today is the day he is gonna popped the question.

 

Taeyong thought that they will be going back by now but Jaehyun excused himself to go to the restroom for a minute but it has been 10 minutes already. Suddenly a little girl came in and handed me a rose. "Ouh what is this little girl, thank you by the way." She smiled at me and she disappeared with that came another girl older this time giving me a white rose.  
She disappeared as well before I can say anything and one by one people came and gave me a rose. It was all beautiful until someone handed me a bouquet of purple roses which is my favourite. I tilted my head and saw Jaehyun smiles nervously yet his presence was so strong that it makes my knees goes weak.

 

"I don't know how you feel but if it is possible I would like to make the lie you make came true." I gasped. Does this guy really like me or he is just joking. But once I saw his eyes that shows sincerity and seriousness without a bit of cheekiness. And that is probably when Taeyong knows that he also has fall for this guy who helps him even if he uses him before. The guy that stands him and know how to take care of him. That is why he rise and hug him while saying "Yes you fool." Jaehyun has the brightest smile Taeyong has seen on him and that settles everything. He knows that he made a right choice.

 

Jaehyun asks Taeyong to came to the Jung's house warming party. Knowing just how many of important people will be there, Taeyong dress to impress. He wears a white see-through shirt and a black suit with 2 opened button. He had a choker and Ten put on some makeup on his face. Taeyong has never wears any makeup before but Ten managed to convinced him to do so. Once he arrived to the Jung's house everyone no matter men or women were looking at him. Staring seems to be a better word and Taeyong already felt uncomfortable with all of the stares. Thankfully Jaehyun's mom came and brought him in. Taeyong has already met her before and she is nothing but warm and nice just like his mother.

 

She brought him inside and called Jaehyun. The moment Jaehyun sets his eyes on his boyfriend he got this mixed feeling. Amazed by just how ethereal his boyfriend looks, Lust by seeing his skin visible from his see-through shirt and of course mad when he realises just how many of others who felt the same thing as him when they saw Taeyong. Well he can't blame them though so he quickly ushered Taeyong inside while glaring at the other guests. Jaehyun brought Taeyong in his room and took a good look at his boyfriend. Now that he is close Jaehyun can see that Taeyong even have makeup on and wow how can this guy look as good as this.

 

All of a sudden Jaehyun blurts out "I don't allow you to wear something like this and those makeup is a no-no." Taeyong eyes went big when he heard this. Jaehyun is his boss so he is used to his orders but this? "Don't be ridiculous Jaehyun!" Taeyong thought that his boyfriend has gone mad now. "Do you know how those guys look at you starvely as if they want to devour you right then and there." Taeyong glares at Jaehyun and that was when Jaehyun knows that he crossed the line. "Okay I am sorry but still I can't control myself when I saw how they look at you." Taeyong cooed at how cute his boyfriend look right now with his pout and everything. "Honey, I am yours and yours only so don't ever doubt that okay?" Jaehyun nodded and grin "But still I am not letting you go out with those outfit." Taeyong is confused "Then what am I supposed to do?" Jaehyun smirks while saying "There is a lot of things we can do here you know." Taeyong went red when Jaehyun said that. "Yahhh Jaehyun don't you dare."

**Author's Note:**

> i am not a native speaker in english so any grammar or spelling mistake is extremely apologized.
> 
> I might have gotten the idea from a few books so if anyone knows any of the book please do tell me so i can credit it properly.
> 
> Any suggestion or idea is totally welcomed as this is my first fic


End file.
